Nowa nadzieja.txt
__BEZSPISU__ __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Użycie Jeśli zauważysz, że jakiś artykuł zawiera spoilery, wpisujesz: {214}{276}Dawno, dawno temu,|w odległej galaktyce... {290}{324}GWIEZDNE WOJNY {479}{506}Nastał czas wojny domowej. {506}{550}Statki Rebeliantów,|atakujące z ukrytej bazy, {550}{613}odniosły pierwsze zwycięstwo w walce|ze złowrogim Imperium Galaktycznym. {613}{674}Szpiedzy wykradli tajne plany|ostatecznej broni Imperium, {674}{709}GWIAZDY ŚMIERCI, {709}{768}stacji kosmicznej o sile rażenia|zdolnej zniszczyć całą planetę. {768}{838}Ścigana przez agentów Imperium|księżniczka Leia ucieka do domu, {838}{881}strzegąc wykradzionych planów,|które mogą ocalić jej lud {881}{934}i przywrócić wolność galaktyce... {1679}{1698}Słyszałeś? {1698}{1731}Trafili główny reaktor!|Nie mamy szans! {1731}{1765}To szaleństwo! {1838}{1869}Już po nas. {1883}{1933}Księżniczce nie uda się uciec. {1937}{1965}A to co? {2978}{3018}R2-D2, gdzie jesteś? {3161}{3191}Nareszcie! Gdzieś ty się podziewał? {3191}{3224}Zbliżają się! Co robić? {3224}{3270}Ześlą nas do kopalni,|oddadzą na części. {3270}{3307}Czekaj. Dokąd to? {3408}{3448}W komputerze nie ma|planów Gwiazdy Śmierci. {3448}{3479}Gdzie są dane, które przejęliście? {3479}{3508}Gdzie plany? {3508}{3537}Nie przejęliśmy żadnych danych. {3537}{3574}To statek konsularny.|Lecimy z misją dyplomatyczną. {3574}{3643}Jeśli to statek konsularny,|gdzie jest ambasador? {3654}{3687}Rozbierajcie statek na części,|aż znajdziecie plany. {3687}{3750}I przyprowadzić mi pasażerów.|Tylko żywych! {3837}{3880}Jest jedna! Ogłuszanie! {3916}{3931}Nic jej nie będzie. {3931}{3971}Zawiadom Lorda Vadera. {3971}{3998}Tam nie wolno wchodzić! {3998}{4037}Za to grozi dezaktywacja! {4037}{4067}Tylko nie półgłówku,|ty banio smaru! {4067}{4100}Wyjdź stamtąd! {4100}{4125}Tajna misja? Plany? {4125}{4176}Co ty pleciesz? Ja nie wchodzę. {4183}{4225}Jeszcze tego pożałuję. {4279}{4313}- Kapsuła.|- Nie strzelać. Nie ma form życia. {4313}{4329}Musiało być zwarcie. {4329}{4379}Dziwne... Stąd uszkodzenia|nie wydają się aż tak poważne. {4379}{4437}Jesteś pewny,|że nic nam tu nie grozi? {4588}{4623}Darth Vader! Tylko ty|mogłeś się do tego posunąć! {4623}{4656}Kiedy Senat dowie się|o ataku na nasz statek... {4656}{4705}Nie oszukujmy się.|To nie jest misja dobroczynna. {4705}{4745}Szpiedzy Rebelii kilkakrotnie|przesyłali tu dane. {4745}{4771}Gdzie plany, które wam przekazali? {4771}{4789}Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. {4789}{4825}Lecę z misją Senatu na Alderaan. {4825}{4856}Popierasz Rebelię.|Jesteś winna zdrady. {4856}{4886}Zabrać ją! {4912}{4930}Uwięzienie księżniczki {4930}{4967}może przysporzyć|sympatyków Rebeliantom. {4967}{4995}Wszystkie tropy prowadzą do niej. {4995}{5021}Bez niej nie odnajdę ukrytej bazy. {5021}{5057}- Prędzej umrze, niż coś powie.|- Zostaw to mnie. {5057}{5092}Powiadom Senat, że wszyscy zginęli. {5092}{5123}Planów nie ma na tym statku. {5123}{5163}Nikt nie przesyłał stąd danych,|ale wystrzelono kapsułę. {5163}{5179}Bez żywych istot. {5179}{5208}Ukryła w niej plany. {5208}{5243}Wyślijcie oddział, żeby je odzyskał. {5243}{5296}Tym razem nic nas nie powstrzyma. {5418}{5439}Jak myśmy się w to wpakowali? {5439}{5469}Naprawdę nie wiem. {5469}{5533}Stworzono nas, byśmy cierpieli.|Taki już nasz los. {5533}{5617}Jak nie odpocznę, to się rozpadnę.|Jakby mi ktoś zaspawał stawy. {5655}{5698}Cóż za odludne miejsce. {5718}{5737}A ty dokąd? {5737}{5777}Nie, ja tamtędy nie pójdę.|Za dużo tam kamieni. {5777}{5797}Tędy będzie znacznie wygodniej. {5797}{5844}Skąd wiesz, że tam ktoś mieszka? {5844}{5869}Bez technicznej gadki. {5869}{5913}Misja? O czym ty mówisz? {5916}{5940}Przebrała się miarka. {5940}{5956}Idź tamtędy. {5956}{5992}Za dzień będzie po tobie,|kupo złomu! {5992}{6066}Tylko potem nie przychodź|z płaczem, bo ci nie pomogę. {6173}{6237}Koniec z przygodami.|Nie idę w tamtą stronę. {6550}{6590}Zdezelowany kurdupel.|To jego wina! {6590}{6666}Podpuścił mnie, żebym szedł tędy,|ale sam nie ma lepiej. {6666}{6688}Zaraz! Cóż to jest? {6688}{6715}Jakiś pojazd! Jestem uratowany! {6715}{6741}Tutaj! {6770}{6797}Pomocy! {8946}{8988}R2-D2, to naprawdę ty! {9160}{9201}Ktoś był w kapsule.|Ślady prowadzą w tym kierunku. {9201}{9245}Proszę zobaczyć. Roboty! {9339}{9377}Obudź się. No już! {9426}{9457}Już po nas. {9525}{9571}Myślisz, że nas przetopią? {9673}{9698}Nie strzelać! {9698}{9743}To się nigdy nie skończy? {10123}{10173}- W porządku. Idziemy!|- Luke! {10206}{10244}Niech wuj kupi tłumacza|znającego bocce. {10244}{10289}Dużego wyboru nie będzie. {10386}{10405}Weźmiemy czerwonego. {10405}{10439}Nie, tego nie. {10440}{10470}Znasz się na etykiecie? {10470}{10511}To moja nadrzędna funkcja.|Znam wszelkie zwyczaje. {10511}{10544}- Niepotrzebny mi taki robot.|- To oczywiste. {10544}{10574}Nie tutaj. Ale... {10574}{10615}Szukam robota, który zna kod|binarny nawilżaczy parowych. {10615}{10674}Programowałem kiedyś|podnośniki binarne, są podobne. {10674}{10710}- Znasz bocce?|- Tak! To mój drugi język! {10710}{10741}Wezmę tego. {10764}{10796}Wyczyść oba przed obiadem. {10796}{10825}Miałem jechać na stację Toshi! {10825}{10851}Popróżnujesz z kolegami,|kiedy wszystko zrobisz. {10851}{10885}Bierz się do roboty. {10885}{10913}Idziemy! {10924}{10957}Czerwony też. {10958}{10996}No chodź, idziemy! {11162}{11187}Wujku Owen! {11187}{11212}Ten R2 ma uszkodzony motywator. {11212}{11258}Co nam próbujecie wcisnąć? {11266}{11321}Ten R2 jest w doskonałym stanie.|Prawdziwa okazja. {11321}{11350}Wujku! A może ten? {11350}{11372}Weźmiemy tego. {11372}{11431}Nie zawiedzie się pan.|Jest w doskonałej formie. {11431}{11472}Już z nim pracowałem. {11494}{11529}- No dobra, idziemy.|- Zapamiętaj to sobie. {11529}{11605}Nie wiem, czemu zawsze muszę|nadstawiać za ciebie karku. {11627}{11671}Dzięki, stwórco.|Nie ma to jak kąpiel w oleju. {11671}{11716}Jeszcze nigdy aż tak|się nie zakurzyłem. {11716}{11732}To nie fair. {11732}{11763}Biggs ma rację.|Nigdy się stąd nie wyrwę! {11763}{11796}Mogę panu pomóc? {11796}{11837}Jeśli umiesz przyspieszyć zbiory|albo mnie stąd teleportować... {11837}{11851}Raczej nie, panie. {11851}{11885}Jestem tylko robotem|i nie znam się na tym. {11885}{11938}Nie na tej planecie.|Właśnie, co to za planeta? {11938}{11983}Najdalsza od wspaniałego|centrum wszechświata. {11983}{12008}Rozumiem, proszę pana. {12008}{12045}- Mów mi Luke.|- Rozumiem, panie Luke. {12045}{12071}Po prostu Luke. {12071}{12102}Jestem C-3PO,|kontakty ludzie - roboty. {12102}{12142}I mój partner R2-D2. {12164}{12191}Wygląda na to,|że oglądaliście niejedną akcję. {12191}{12232}To prawdziwy cud,|że się nie rozpadliśmy. {12232}{12244}Trwa Rebelia... {12244}{12263}Wiecie o Rebelii? {12263}{12301}Przez nią trafiliśmy do pana. {12301}{12326}- Braliście udział w bitwach?|- W kilku. {12326}{12344}Nie ma o czym mówić. {12344}{12384}Jestem tylko tłumaczem,|kiepsko opowiadam. {12384}{12413}Zresztą to mało zajmujące. {12413}{12433}No, mały przyjacielu, {12433}{12456}coś ci się tam zaklinowało. {12456}{12484}Służyliście na krążowniku? {12484}{12509}Pomóż mi, Obi-Wanie Kenobi.|W tobie jedyna nadzieja. {12509}{12528}Co to? {12528}{12562}Pan zadał ci pytanie!|Co to jest? {12562}{12635}Pomóż mi, Obi-Wanie Kenobi.|W tobie jedyna nadzieja. {12635}{12697}Pomóż mi, Obi-Wanie Kenobi.|W tobie jedyna nadzieja. {12697}{12729}Mówi, że to nic.|Drobna usterka. {12729}{12740}Proszę to zignorować. {12740}{12767}Kto to? Jest piękna. {12767}{12798}- Nie jestem pewien.|- Pomóż mi, Obi-Wanie Kenobi. {12798}{12824}Leciała chyba naszym statkiem. {12824}{12845}To jakaś ważna osoba. {12845}{12889}- Nasz kapitan był...|- Jest tego więcej? {12889}{12922}Zachowuj się, R2,|bo wpędzisz nas w kłopoty. {12922}{12947}Możesz mu ufać. To nasz nowy pan. {12947}{12980}W tobie jedyna nadzieja. {12980}{13025}Twierdzi, że jest własnością|Obi-Wana Kenobiego, z tych okolic. {13025}{13046}I że to wiadomość dla niego. {13046}{13068}Nie wiem, o co mu chodzi. {13068}{13089}Należeliśmy do kapitana Antilliesa. {13089}{13139}Ale ta jednostka R2|trochę zdziwaczała. {13139}{13169}Obi-Wan Kenobi?|Może stary Ben Kenobi? {13169}{13195}Pan wie, o czym on mówi? {13195}{13227}Nie znam żadnego Obi-Wana, ale... {13227}{13281}Ben mieszka za morzem wydm.|To dziwak i pustelnik. {13281}{13297}Kim ona jest? {13297}{13359}Chyba ma kłopoty.|Odtworzę to od początku. {13367}{13406}Twierdzi, że blokada ruchu|powoduje zwarcie. {13406}{13426}Jeżeli usunie pan blokadę, {13426}{13475}będzie mógł odtworzyć całość. {13481}{13551}Jesteś chyba za mały,|żeby uciec, jeśli ją zdejmę. {13552}{13579}Gotowe. {13590}{13626}Gdzie zniknęła?|Odtwórz cały komunikat! {13626}{13641}Jaki? {13641}{13705}Ten, który pokazałeś i który nosisz|w przerdzewiałych bebechach! {13705}{13728}Już idę, ciociu Beru! {13728}{13763}Ostatnio stał się trochę nerwowy. {13763}{13819}Zobacz, co się da zrobić.|Zaraz wracam. {13819}{13859}Radzę ci odtworzyć mu tę wiadomość. {13859}{13886}Nie, wcale cię nie lubi. {13886}{13932}Nie. Ja też cię nie lubię. {13998}{14041}- Ten mały R2 jest chyba kradziony.|- Czemu tak sądzisz? {14041}{14071}Trafiłem na nagranie. {14071}{14121}Do niejakiego Obi-Wana Kenobiego. {14121}{14175}Myślisz, że chodzi o starego Bena? {14182}{14223}- Może to krewny.|- Ben to pomylony staruch. {14223}{14265}Jutro weź tego R2 do Anchorhead|na kasowanie pamięci. {14265}{14305}Teraz należy do nas. {14306}{14353}- A jeżeli ten Obi-Wan będzie go szukał?|- Nie będzie. {14353}{14391}Zdaje się, że zmarł...|W tym czasie, co twój ojciec. {14391}{14435}- Znał mojego ojca?|- Nie myśl już o tym! {14435}{14470}Przygotuj na jutro roboty. {14470}{14536}Mają pracować przy skraplaczach|na wschodnim grzbiecie. {14536}{14562}Sądzę, że świetnie sobie poradzą. {14562}{14637}Dlatego pomyślałem o naszej umowie.|O kolejnym sezonie. {14642}{14682}Jeśli się sprawdzą, złożę podanie|do Akademii w tym roku. {14682}{14726}- Na semestr przed zbiorami?|- Masz dość robotów. {14726}{14769}Będziesz mi potrzebny.|Jeszcze tylko jeden sezon. {14769}{14800}Zarobimy na nowych pomocników. {14800}{14829}Wtedy pójdziesz na Akademię. {14829}{14850}Zrozum, jesteś tu potrzebny. {14850}{14885}- I znów stracę rok!|- Jeden sezon. {14885}{14901}Rok temu mówiłeś to samo. {14901}{14931}- Gdzie się wybierasz?|- Już nigdzie. {14931}{14949}Idę czyścić roboty. {14949}{14987}Większość jego kolegów|już wyjechała. {14987}{15008}To dla niego takie ważne. {15008}{15045}Wynagrodzę mu to za rok. Słowo. {15045}{15097}Luke nie będzie farmerem.|Jest zbyt podobny do ojca. {15097}{15144}I tego się właśnie obawiam. {15609}{15658}- Czemu się tu chowasz?|- Proszę mnie nie złomować! {15658}{15684}Zabraniałem mu,|ale ma poważne usterki. {15684}{15731}Wciąż gadał o swojej misji. {15800}{15820}Z tym R2 zawsze były problemy. {15820}{15846}Astro-roboty czasem narowieją. {15846}{15869}Ich logika nawet mnie zadziwia. {15869}{15899}Ale jestem głupi! Nie widać go. {15899}{15931}- A niech to!|- Nie możemy go poszukać? {15931}{15963}Zbyt wielu tu pustynnych ludzi.|Zaczekamy do rana. {15963}{15983}Wyłączam zasilanie! {15983}{16008}Za chwilę przyjdę! {16008}{16034}Ale mi się oberwie! {16034}{16112}- Ten R2 narobi mi kłopotów.|- To jego specjalność, mistrzu. {16318}{16337}Widziałaś dziś Luke'a? {16337}{16371}Ma dziś dużo spraw,|więc wcześnie wyjechał. {16371}{16407}- Wziął z sobą nowe roboty?|- Chyba tak. {16407}{16460}Do południa muszą zacząć pracę,|inaczej gorzko tego pożałuje. {16460}{16486}Robot na skanerze.|Wprost przed nami. {16486}{16543}To może być nasz mały R2.|Dodaj gazu! {16745}{16774}A ty dokąd się wybierasz? {16774}{16793}Należysz teraz do pana Luke'a. {16793}{16833}Dość tych bredni|o Obi-Wanie Kenobim! {16833}{16850}I o twojej misji! {16850}{16881}Ciesz się, jeśli cię|od razu nie zezłomuje! {16881}{16914}W porządku. Ruszajmy w drogę. {16914}{16934}Co znowu? {16934}{16966}Zbliżają się jakieś stworzenia! {16966}{17009}Pustynni ludzie!|Albo jeszcze gorzej! {17009}{17030}Przyjrzymy się im. {17030}{17056}Chodź! {17077}{17103}Widzę dwie Banthy, ale żadnego... {17103}{17121}Zaraz. {17121}{17174}To Spustynni Ludzie.|Widzę jednego. {17894}{17920}Witajże. {17930}{17981}Podejdź, mój mały. Nie bój się. {17988}{18026}Nic mu nie będzie. {18065}{18098}Spokojnie, synu.|Wiele dziś przeszedłeś. {18098}{18149}Masz szczęście, że jesteś cały. {18162}{18184}Ben Kenobi? {18184}{18204}Tak się cieszę! {18204}{18260}Pustynie Jundlandii są zdradzieckie. {18265}{18314}Powiedz mi, Luke,|co sprowadza cię z tak daleka? {18314}{18349}Ten mały droid. {18350}{18407}Szuka swego dawnego pana.|Niezwykłe przywiązanie. {18407}{18438}Mówi, że należy|do jakiegoś Obi-Wana Kenobiego. {18438}{18478}To twój krewny? Znasz go? {18478}{18513}Obi-Wan Kenobi? {18541}{18587}Tego imienia|nie słyszałem od wielu lat. {18587}{18624}Od wielu, wielu lat. {18624}{18654}Mój wuj go zna.|Twierdzi, że już nie żyje. {18654}{18686}Och, nie. Jeszcze nie. {18686}{18717}- Znasz go?|- Oczywiście. {18717}{18743}Ja nim jestem. {18758}{18792}Przestałem używać tego imienia {18792}{18820}dawno, dawno temu. {18820}{18838}Więc to twój droid? {18838}{18882}Nie mój. {18882}{18917}Bardzo ciekawe. {18918}{18944}Chodźmy lepiej do domu. {18944}{18973}Ludzi pustyni łatwo spłoszyć, {18973}{19027}ale wrócą tu, znacznie liczniejsi. {19032}{19056}3PO. {19138}{19180}Gdzie jestem?|Musiałem się potknąć. {19180}{19213}Musimy uciekać przed pistynnymi. {19213}{19243}Nie dam rady. Proszę iść. {19243}{19294}Nie ma sensu narażać się dla mnie.|Jestem skończony. {19294}{19314}Coś ty, nie mów tak. {19314}{19352}Szybko, nadchodzą. {19387}{19422}Mój ojciec nie walczył.|Był nawigatorem transportowca. {19422}{19461}To wersja twojego wuja.|Nie rozumiał go. {19461}{19491}Uważał, że nie powinien|się w to mieszać. {19491}{19515}- Walczyłeś w Wojnach Klonów?|- Tak. {19515}{19578}Byłem rycerzem Jedi,|podobnie jak twój ojciec. {19578}{19603}Szkoda, że go nie znałem. {19603}{19653}Był najlepszym pilotem galaktyki|i wspaniałym wojownikiem. {19653}{19702}Z ciebie też podobno niezły pilot. {19702}{19727}Był też oddanym przyjacielem. {19727}{19754}A właśnie... {19754}{19795}Mam tu coś dla ciebie. {19795}{19821}Ojciec chciał, bym ci to dał, {19821}{19858}ale wuj się sprzeciwił. {19858}{19880}Bał się, że Obi-Wan cię wciągnie {19880}{19915}w jakąś krucjatę idealistów. {19915}{19947}Jeżeli nie jestem potrzebny,|wyłączę się na moment. {19947}{19974}No spoko. {19990}{20033}- Co to?|- Laserowa szabla twego ojca. {20033}{20059}Broń rycerza Jedi. {20059}{20098}Nie tak toporna jak zwykły miotacz. {20098}{20167}To dostojna broń|na czasy większej cywilizacji. {20171}{20204}Przez tysiąc pokoleń|rycerze Jedi strzegli {20204}{20237}pokoju i prawa w starej republice. {20237}{20265}Przed nadejściem ponurych czasów... {20265}{20300}Przed czasami Imperium. {20313}{20355}Jak zginął mój ojciec? {20358}{20384}Młody Jedi, Darth Vader... {20384}{20418}mój uczeń, stanął po stronie zła. {20418}{20469}Pomagał Imperium tropić|i niszczyć rycerzy Jedi. {20469}{20511}Zdradził i zabił twego ojca. {20511}{20548}Jedi już niemal nie istnieją. {20548}{20587}Vader dał się zwieść|ciemnej stronie Mocy. {20587}{20606}Mocy? {20606}{20637}Moc jest tym, co daje Jedi ich siłę. {20637}{20670}To pole energii żywych istot, {20670}{20754}które nas otacza i przenika...|I spaja galaktykę w jedną całość. {20782}{20820}Zobaczmy, kim jesteś, mój mały, {20820}{20842}i skąd przybywasz. {20842}{20875}- Widziałem fragment...|- Znalazłem. {20875}{20920}Generale Kenobi, przed laty walczyłeś|w Wojnach Klonów. {20920}{20956}Teraz mój ojciec błaga cię o pomoc|w walce z Imperium. {20956}{20995}Niestety, nie mogę przekazać|tego posłania osobiście. {20995}{21033}Atak na mój statek|zniweczył nasz plan. {21033}{21066}Dane, które pomogą Rebelii|przetrwać, zakodowałam {21066}{21088}w pamięci R2. {21088}{21115}Mój ojciec je odczyta. {21115}{21155}Musisz mu dostarczyć robocika|na Alderaan. {21155}{21180}Jesteśmy w rozpaczy. {21180}{21254}Pomóż mi, Obi-Wanie.|W tobie jedyna nadzieja. {21356}{21399}Musisz zgłębić tajniki Mocy,|jeśli mamy lecieć na Alderaan. {21399}{21415}Na Alderaan? {21415}{21436}Nie mogę. {21436}{21459}Wracam do domu.|I tak mi się dostanie. {21459}{21484}Musisz pomóc mnie i jej. {21484}{21527}Jestem trochę za stary. {21563}{21605}Nie mogę się w to mieszać.|Mam pracę. {21605}{21625}Ja też nieznoszę Imperium, {21625}{21665}ale teraz nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. {21665}{21702}- To tak daleko stąd.|- Słowa twojego wuja. {21702}{21742}Jak ja mu to wytłumaczę? {21742}{21782}Poznaj tajniki Mocy. {21828}{21858}Mogę cię podwieźć do Anchorhead. {21858}{21904}Tam złapiesz transport do Mos Eisley. {21904}{21958}Zrobisz to, co uznasz za stosowne. {22011}{22049}Będziemy zagrożeni,|póki nie uruchomimy stacji bojowej. {22049}{22091}Rebelianci są dobrze uzbrojeni|i niebezpieczni. {22091}{22140}Niebezpieczni dla pańskiej floty,|nie dla tej stacji bojowej! {22140}{22177}Rebelia zyska poparcie|w Senacie Imperium. {22177}{22222}Senat nie będzie nam już|spędzać snu z powiek. {22222}{22265}Otrzymałem wiadomość,|że Imperator rozwiązał radę. {22265}{22309}Zniknął ostatni przeżytek|starej republiki. {22309}{22324}Niepodobna! {22324}{22348}Rządy bez biurokracji? {22348}{22402}Gubernatorzy przejęli pełną|kontrolę na swoich obszarach. {22402}{22439}Strach zagwarantuje|sprawność lokalnych władz. {22439}{22475}- Strach przed stacją bojową.|- A Rebelia? {22475}{22515}Jeśli Rebelianci mają|plany techniczne stacji, {22515}{22557}mogą odkryć|i wykorzystać jej słaby punkt. {22557}{22594}Wspomniane plany|wkrótce do nas wrócą. {22594}{22638}Atak na stację bojową|będzie bezsensownym gestem. {22638}{22659}Niezależnie od ich wiedzy. {22659}{22697}Ta stacja to największa|potęga wszechświata. {22697}{22722}Wykorzystajmy ją. {22722}{22754}Nie pysznij się zbytnio|swoim terrorem technologicznym. {22754}{22809}Zdolność zniszczenia planety|jest niczym wobec potęgi Mocy. {22809}{22844}Nie boimy się czarnoksięskich|sztuczek, Lordzie Vaderze. {22844}{22872}Przywiązanie do archaicznej religii {22872}{22901}nie pomogło ci odzyskać planów {22901}{22958}ani odnaleźć tajnej bazy Rebeliantów. {23011}{23053}Niepokoi mnie ta niewiara. {23053}{23081}Dość! Vaderze, puśćże go! {23081}{23118}Wedne życzenia. {23118}{23152}Kłótnie bywają zgóbne. {23152}{23190}Darth Vader odkryje bazę Rebeliantów, {23190}{23218}nim stacja osiągnie pełną moc. {23218}{23293}Wtedy zdławimy Rebelię|jednym błyskawicznym uderzeniem. {23323}{23361}To byli ludzie pustyni.|Ostrza, ślady Banth... {23361}{23385}Ale tak duży cel? {23385}{23419}To nie oni.|Ktoś chce, byśmy tak myśleli. {23419}{23439}Ślady biegną obok siebie. {23439}{23482}Pustynni jeżdżą rzędem,|by nikt nie wytropił ich liczby. {23482}{23512}Ci Jawowie sprzedali nam te droidy. {23512}{23561}Ślady miotaczy są zbyt celne|jak na ludzi pustyni. {23561}{23602}Tylko żołnierze szturmu|potrafią być tak precyzyjni. {23602}{23646}Czemu zaatakowali Jawów? {23682}{23727}Może wiedzą, kto kupił roboty...|Mogli odszukać naszą... {23727}{23749}- farmę!|- Stój! {23749}{23791}To zbyt niebezpieczne! {24006}{24023}Wujku Owenie. {24023}{24055}Ciociu Beru. {24551}{24570}Teraz, Wasza Wysokość, {24570}{24631}omówimy miejsce ukrycia|rebelianckiej bazy. {25035}{25069}Nie mógłeś im pomóc. {25069}{25089}Już byś nie żył, {25089}{25134}a roboty byłyby w rękach Imperium. {25134}{25183}Lecę z tobą na Alderaan.|Już nic mnie tu nie trzyma. {25183}{25251}Zgłębię tajniki Mocy|i zostanę Jedi, jak ojciec. {25372}{25397}Port kosmiczny Mos Eisley. {25397}{25455}Najohydniejsza przystań|łajdactwa i występku. {25455}{25484}Uważajmy. {25630}{25649}Jak długo macie te droidy? {25649}{25682}- Trzy, cztery sezony.|- Są na sprzedaż. {25682}{25702}Pokaż identyfikator. {25702}{25748}Nie trzeba go legitymować. {25761}{25788}Nie szukacie robotów. {25788}{25820}Nie szukamy ich {25820}{25844}Może wracać do swoich zajęć. {25844}{25878}- Możesz wracać do swoich zajęć.|- Ruszaj. {25878}{25905}Ruszaj. {26011}{26068}Nie znoszę Jawów.|Okropne stworzenia! {26087}{26120}Czemu nas nie zatrzymali? {26120}{26181}Moc wywiera wielki wpływ|na słabe umysły. {26197}{26228}Myślisz, że tutaj znajdziemy pilota? {26228}{26259}Zaglądają tu najlepsi. {26259}{26299}Ale uważaj. Czasem bywa tu ostro. {26299}{26344}Jestem gotów na wszystko. {26353}{26393}Nie ociągaj się, R2. {26881}{26907}Takich nie obsługujemy! {26907}{26938}Wyprowadź stąd roboty! {26938}{26964}Wyjdźcie, nie chcemy kłopotów. {26964}{27012}W pełni się z panem zgadzam. {27080}{27117}Podaj mi jednego. {27448}{27495}- Nie podobasz mu się.|- Przykro mi. {27495}{27533}Mnie też nie. Lepiej uważaj. {27533}{27579}Ścigają nas.|Mam wyroki śmierci w 12 układach. {27579}{27610}- Będę uważał.|- Będziesz martwy! {27610}{27641}Nie jest tego wart. {27641}{27677}Postawię ci drinka. {27924}{27957}Nic mi nie jest. {27957}{28038}Chewbacca jest pierwszym oficerem|na statku, jakiego szukamy. {28048}{28089}Nie podoba mi się to. {28210}{28247}Han Solo, kapitan Tysiącletniego Sokoła. {28247}{28280}Chewie mówi, że szukacie|transportu na Alderaan. {28280}{28305}Jeśli to szybki statek. {28305}{28344}Nie słyszałeś o Tysiącletnim Sokole? {28344}{28361}A powinienem? {28361}{28413}Doleciał do Kessel|poniżej 12 parseków. {28413}{28438}Prześcignął statki Imperialne. {28438}{28499}I to nie krążowniki ładunkowe,|ale wielkie statki korelliańskie. {28499}{28530}Dla ciebie jest dość szybki,|staruszku. {28530}{28561}- Jaki ładunek?|- Tylko pasażerowie. {28561}{28601}Ja, chłopak, droidy {28601}{28633}i żadnych pytań. {28633}{28652}Miejscowe porachunki? {28652}{28719}Powiedzmy, że chcemy uniknąć|zatargów z Imperium. {28719}{28747}A to raczej ciężka sprawa, co? {28747}{28786}I będzie kosztować ekstra. {28786}{28820}Dziesięć tysięcy z góry. {28820}{28847}Co? {28848}{28874}Za tyle kupimy własny statek! {28874}{28898}A ty siądziesz za sterami? {28898}{28920}Całkiem nieźle latam! {28920}{28946}Nie musimy tu siedzieć|i wysłuchiwać... {28946}{28975}Możemy zapłacić 2 teraz, {28975}{29015}plus 15 na Alderaanie. {29016}{29039}17? {29066}{29089}Dobra, macie transport. {29089}{29138}- Czekam. Lądowisko 94.|- 94. {29143}{29194}Chyba kogoś zaintrygowało|twoje ręczna robótka. {29194}{29233}Dobrze, sprawdzimy. {29326}{29364}17 000. Muszą mieć nóż na gardle. {29364}{29409}Dla mnie to wybawienie.|Przygotuj statek. {29409}{29431}- Musisz sprzedać śmigacz.|- I dobrze. {29431}{29462}Nie planuję powrotu. {29462}{29489}Wybierasz się gdzieś, Solo? {29489}{29521}Tak, Greedo. Do twojego szefa. {29521}{29543}Powiedz Jabbie, że mam forsę. {29543}{29563}Za późno. {29563}{29588}Trzeba było zapłacić,|kiedy dał ci szansę. {29588}{29624}Wyznaczył taką nagrodę, {29624}{29655}że wszyscy łowcy głów|będą cię ścigać. {29655}{29676}Ale to ja jestem pierwszy. {29676}{29699}Tym razem mam pieniądze. {29699}{29736}Daj je mnie, a zapomnę,|że cię znalazłem. {29736}{29771}Nie mam ich przy sobie. {29771}{29798}Jabba skończył z tobą. {29798}{29824}Nie chce przemytników, {29824}{29852}którzy ze strachu wyrzucają towar. {29852}{29891}I mnie czasem kontrolują.|Myślisz, że miałem wybór? {29891}{29933}Powiedz to Jabbie.|Może tylko zabierze ci statek. {29933}{29956}Po moim trupie. {29956}{29969}No właśnie. {29969}{30010}Bardzo długo na to czekałem. {30010}{30039}Na pewno. {30161}{30204}Przepraszam za bałagan. {30269}{30301}Rety... jej opór na sondę pamięciową|jest zdumiewający. {30301}{30336}Wydobywanie informacji|trochę potrwa. {30336}{30373}Testy zakończone.|Wszystkie systemy sprawne. {30373}{30397}Jaki mamy obrać kurs? {30397}{30432}Może przekona ją|alternatywna forma perswazji. {30432}{30449}Co masz na myśli? {30449}{30480}Demonstrację potęgi stacji. {30480}{30517}- Kurs na Alderaan.|- Z przyjemnością. {30517}{30555}Zamknij drzwi, R2. {30558}{30596}Sprawdź tę stronę. {30621}{30672}Zamknięte. Sprawdzamy następne. {30714}{30752}Wolałbym być z panem Luke'iem. {30752}{30795}Nie wiem, o co tu chodzi,|ale to na pewno twoja wina. {30795}{30829}I bez wyrażeń! {30831}{30865}W porządku. Niech będzie. {30865}{30902}Nędza. Wszyscy wolą|model XP-38. {30902}{30932}Wystarczy. {31088}{31161}Jeżeli lata tak szybko,|jak się chwalił, mamy szanse. {31346}{31366}To kupa złomu! {31366}{31393}1,5 prędkości światła. {31393}{31422}Wygląda niepozornie,|ale ma swoją moc. {31422}{31454}Wprowadziłem specjalne usprawnienia. {31454}{31506}Czas nagli, wsiadajcie i lecimy. {31540}{31579}Dzień dobry, prze pana. {31641}{31669}Którędy? {31672}{31707}Załadować broń! {31708}{31754}Zatrzymać ten statek! Już! {31834}{31869}Chewie, spadamy! {31869}{31937}Zapomniałem, jak nie znoszę|podróży kosmicznych! {32060}{32090}Krążownik Imperialny.|Mamy cenny ładunek. {32090}{32157}Powstrzymaj ich,|przygotuję skok w nadświetlną. {32237}{32268}Jeszcze dwa. Przetną nam drogę! {32268}{32309}- Mówiłeś, że jest szybki!|- Chcesz pofrunąć do domu? {32309}{32345}W nadprzestrzeni|będziemy bezpieczni. {32345}{32376}Zgubię ich. {32405}{32427}Zaczyna się zabawa! {32427}{32445}Kiedy skoczymy w nadświetlną? {32445}{32475}Czekamy na koordynaty z komputera. {32475}{32492}Doganiają nas! {32492}{32524}To nie opylanie pól, maluszku. {32524}{32550}Możemy potem uderzyć w gwiazdę {32550}{32587}albo wyskoczyć za blisko|supernowej i koniec wycieczki. {32587}{32612}- Co tak miga?|- Tracimy osłonę. {32612}{32671}Przygotować się|do skoku w nadświetlną. {32851}{32885}Jesteśmy w układzie Alderaan. {32885}{32926}Gubernatorze Tarkinie.|Wiedziałam... To pan trzyma Vadera na smyczy. {32926}{32979}Wyczułam na pokładzie pana złowrogi smród. {32979}{33007}Urocza do ostatniej chwili. {33007}{33045}Z żalem podpisywałem wyrok śmierci. {33045}{33075}Miałeś odwagę sam podjąć decyzję? {33075}{33124}Księżniczko, przed egzekucją,|chciałbym zaprosić {33124}{33164}na ceremonię oddania do użytku|tej oto stacji bojowej. {33164}{33191}Już nikt się nie sprzeciwi Imperatorowi. {33191}{33213}Im silniej zaciśniesz pazury, {33213}{33242}tym więcej układów stracisz. {33242}{33275}Ale nie po tej demonstracji siły. {33275}{33334}To ty wytypowałaś planetę,|którą pierwszą czeka zagłada. {33334}{33380}Skoro odmawiasz podania|lokalizacji bazy Rebeliantów, {33380}{33419}przetestujemy siłę rażenia|na twoim ojczystym {33419}{33440}Alderaanie. {33440}{33468}Alderaan jest neutralny!|Nie mamy broni! {33468}{33493}Wolisz inny cel? Militarny? {33493}{33531}W którym układzie? {33534}{33578}Męczy mnie zadawanie pytań.|Ostatni raz: {33578}{33622}Gdzie jest baza Rebelii? {33632}{33656}Na Dantooine. {33656}{33675}Jest na Dantooine. {33675}{33710}Widzisz, Lordzie Vaderze? Zmądrzała. {33710}{33739}Kontynuować.|Ognia, jak będziecie gotowi. {33739}{33763}- Co?|- Jesteś zbyt ufna. {33763}{33803}Dantooine jest za daleko,|by nasz pokaz odniósł skutek. {33803}{33853}Ale z nimi też się rozprawimy. {33858}{33892}Zapłon główny. {34107}{34142}Dobrze się czujesz? {34142}{34166}Odczułem zakłócenie Mocy. {34166}{34199}Jakby krzyk przerażenia|z milionów gardeł, {34199}{34225}potem cisza. {34225}{34263}Stało się coś strasznego. {34263}{34313}Lepiej wróć do swoich ćwiczeń. {34314}{34377}Już po strachu.|Mówiłem, że ich prześcignę. {34397}{34419}Nie dziękujcie wszyscy naraz. {34419}{34474}Będziemy na Alderaanie koło drugiej. {34540}{34571}Uważaj, R2. {34655}{34682}To był uczciwy ruch.|Wycie nic tu nie pomoże. {34682}{34705}Lepiej nie drażnić Wookiego. {34705}{34730}A robota można drażnić? {34730}{34776}Robot nie wyrywa ludziom rąk,|kiedy przegrywa. {34776}{34809}A Wookie tak. {34816}{34836}Rozumiem. {34836}{34902}Zastosuj nową taktykę, R2.|Niech Wookie wygra. {35050}{35094}Pamiętaj, Jedi czuje|przenikającą go Moc. {35094}{35118}- I to ona nim steruje?|- Częściowo. {35118}{35161}Ale słucha też poleceń. {35191}{35239}Wierzenia i starożytna broń|nie mają szans wobec miotacza. {35239}{35266}Nie wierzysz w Moc? {35266}{35290}Przemierzyłem galaktykę|wzdłuż i wszerz. {35290}{35311}I nigdy nie spotkałem {35311}{35336}dowodu na działanie {35336}{35370}wszechpotężnej mocy. {35370}{35413}Na mój los nie ma wpływu|żadna mistyczna siła. {35413}{35443}To tylko bzdurne sztuczki. {35443}{35485}Spróbuj raz jeszcze, Luke. {35485}{35535}Tym razem wyłącz racjonalny umysł {35535}{35567}i zdaj się na instynkt. {35567}{35603}Nic w tym nie widzę.|Jak mam walczyć? {35603}{35647}Oczy mamią, nie ufaj im. {35713}{35755}Skup się na uczuciach. {35883}{35905}Widzisz? Potrafisz. {35905}{35923}Szczęśliwy traf. {35923}{35951}Nie ma czegoś takiego. {35951}{35974}Walka z kulą to jedno. {35974}{36016}Walka z żywymi|inna bajeczka. {36016}{36061}Zbliżamy się do Alderaanu. {36069}{36098}Naprawdę coś czułem.|Niemalże widziałem. {36098}{36175}Właśnie zrobiłeś pierwszy krok|w nowy, wspanialszy świat. {36212}{36233}Nasze statki dotarły na Dantooine. {36233}{36278}Znalazły ślady opuszczonej|bazy Rebeliantów. {36278}{36322}Przeszukują teraz sąsiednie układy. {36322}{36350}Skłamała... oszukała nas! {36350}{36400}Mówiłem, że nigdy nie zdradzi Rebelii. {36400}{36445}Zgładzić ją. Natychmiast. {36446}{36494}Wyłącz silniki nadświetlnej. {36543}{36581}Weszliśmy wprost|w strumień meteorów. {36581}{36606}- Nie ma go na mapach.|- Co się dzieje? {36606}{36630}Pozycja się zgadza, Alderaan zniknął. {36630}{36673}- Gdzie się podział?|- Nie ma go. Został wysadzony. {36673}{36702}- Co? Jak?|- Przez Imperium. {36702}{36767}Do zniszczenia całej planety|trzeba by tysiąca statków... {36767}{36790}- Jakiś statek.|- Może coś wiedzą? {36790}{36823}Myśliwiec Imperialny. {36823}{36851}- Śledził nas!|- Ma za mały zasięg. {36851}{36889}Są tu jakieś bazy? {36906}{36934}Spieszy mu się.|Możemy mieć kłopoty! {36934}{36957}Zakłóć jego transmisje. {36957}{37019}- Zostaw. Jest poza zasięgiem.|- Do czasu. {37027}{37061}Mały myśliwiec|tak daleko się zapuścił? {37061}{37089}Widać zgubił swój konwój. {37089}{37142}Nikomu nie opowie, że nas spotkał. {37142}{37163}Leci na tamten księżyc! {37163}{37204}Nie doleci. Już go mam. {37204}{37226}To nie jest księżyc. {37226}{37289}- To stacja kosmiczna.|- Za duże na stację! {37293}{37318}Mam złe przeczucia. {37318}{37338}Zawróć statek. {37338}{37362}Tak... chyba masz rację.|Cała wstecz. {37362}{37403}Silniki wspomagające! {37423}{37466}Chewie, silniki wspomagające! {37466}{37487}Czemu się zbliżamy? {37487}{37506}Złapali nas wiązką! {37506}{37524}Zrób coś! {37524}{37598}Nie mogę! Mam pełną moc!|Ale nie poddam się bez walki. {37613}{37670}Nie wygrasz.|Ale są inne formy walki. {37815}{37838}Lądowisko 327. {37838}{37885}Otwieramy pole magnetyczne. {38009}{38056}Na stanowiska. A wy za mną. {38074}{38120}Zamknąć zewnętrzne osłony. {38136}{38167}Przechwyciliśmy statek|lecący do Alderaanu. {38167}{38207}Taki sam, jaki uciekł nam|z Mos Eisley. {38207}{38246}Chcą zwrócić plany księżniczce. {38246}{38299}Ona może się nam jeszcze przydać. {38328}{38384}Otworzyć 1, 5, 7 i 9.|Uwolnić ładunek. {38437}{38456}Nikogo nie ma. {38456}{38493}Opuścili statek tuż po starcie. {38493}{38524}To pułapka.|Odpalono kapsuły ratunkowe. {38524}{38560}- Znaleźliście roboty?|- Także opuściły statek. {38560}{38609}Wpuść tam ekipę skanującą.|Przeszukać każdy fragment. {38609}{38627}Czuję coś... {38627}{38678}Obecność, której nie czułem od... {38678}{38742}Ściągnąć ekipę skanującą.|Przeczesać statek. {38804}{38841}Nikogo tu nie ma. {38913}{38936}Całe szczęście, że masz te schowki. {38936}{38968}Nie sądziłem,|że będę szmuglował sam siebie. {38968}{38981}To idiotyzm. {38981}{39007}Po starcie ściągnie mnie pole. {39007}{39021}Zdaj się na mnie. {39021}{39053}Głupiec! Wiedziałem, że to powiesz. {39053}{39134}Kto jest większym głupcem?|Głupiec, czy ten, co za nim idzie? {39176}{39230}Możecie zacząć. Meldujcie,|jak tylko skanery coś wykażą. {39230}{39258}Idziemy. {39392}{39424}Hej, wy tam! {39429}{39467}Możecie nam pomóc? {39534}{39570}TK-421, czemu opuściłeś stanowisko? {39570}{39607}TK-421, słyszysz? {39711}{39776}Przejmij dowodzenie.|Idę do awarii nadajnika. {39915}{39968}Po jego rykach i twoich strzałach|wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy! {39968}{39996}Wolę otwartą walkę niż te podchody. {39996}{40014}Jest wejście do komputera. {40014}{40069}Mały odczyta dane z sieci Imperium. {40160}{40196}Znalazł panele sterujące polem,|które trzyma tu statek. {40196}{40226}Wyświetli ich pozycję. {40226}{40269}Wiązka jest podłączona do|głównego reaktora w 7 punktach. {40269}{40327}Wystarczy nam odłączenie|jednego z terminali. {40327}{40360}Nic tam po was, chłopcy.|Muszę iść sam. {40360}{40396}I tak zrobiłem więcej,|niż przewidywała umowa. {40396}{40435}- Ja też chcę tam iść!|- Zostań i pilnuj robotów. {40435}{40489}Ich bezpieczeństwo to gwarancja,|że nikt nie podzieli losu Alderaan. {40489}{40543}Drogi naszych losów rozchodzą się. {40560}{40580}Moc będzie z tobą... {40580}{40614}już na zawsze. {40681}{40706}Święte słowa, Chewie. {40706}{40740}Gdzie wykopałeś tę skamielinę? {40740}{40757}Ben ma dar. {40757}{40787}- Ściągania kłopotów.|- Masz inny pomysł? {40787}{40819}Nie chcę czekać, aż nas zgarną! {40819}{40843}Za kogo ty się... {40843}{40877}- Co jest?|- Nie wiem. {40877}{40903}Mówi: "Znalazłem".|Powtarza, że ona tu jest. {40903}{40930}Kogo znalazł? {40930}{40960}- Księżniczkę Leię.|- Ona tu jest? {40960}{40978}- Księżniczka?|- Gdzie ona jest? {40978}{41015}Co tu jest grane? {41051}{41102}Poziom 5. Blok więzienny AA-23. {41127}{41151}Obawiam się, że czeka na stracenie. {41151}{41185}- Róbmy coś!|- Co ty bredzisz? {41185}{41222}Musimy jej pomóc!|To ją widziałem w przekazie! {41222}{41254}Stary kazał nam czekać tutaj. {41254}{41291}Nie wiedział, że ona tu jest.|Musimy ją odnaleźć. {41291}{41318}- Nigdzie nie idę.|- Stracą ją... {41318}{41358}Nie chciałeś czekać, aż nas złapią! {41358}{41393}Nie będę się pchał do więzienia! {41393}{41447}- Zabiją ją!|- Lepiej ją niż mnie! {41494}{41526}Jest bogata. {41534}{41554}Bogata? {41554}{41605}Bogata i wpływowa.|Jeżeli ją ocalisz, nagroda... {41605}{41627}przejdzie najśmielsze fantazje. {41627}{41646}Lubię fantazować... {41646}{41667}- Fantazja to nic.|- Oby. {41667}{41683}Na serio. {41683}{41715}Dobra, mały. Obyś miał rację. {41715}{41738}Jaki masz plan? {41738}{41781}3PO, podaj mi kajdanki. {41800}{41835}Założę ci je... {41842}{41874}Han, lepiej ty to zrób. {41874}{41909}Spokojnie, Chewie.|Wiem, co zamierza. {41909}{41958}Ale mistrzu Luk!. Mam nadzieję|jeśli nas odnajdą... {41958}{41997}- Zamknijcie drzwi.|- Z nadzieją, że nie mają miotaczy. {41997}{42036}Nowa nadzieja... {42221}{42265}517 do ekipy skanującej. {42530}{42577}Nic nie widzę w tym hełmie. {42868}{42896}- To się nie może udać.|- Czemu wcześniej nie mówiłeś? {42896}{42924}Mówiłem! {43065}{43099}Dokąd prowadzicie to... coś? {43099}{43139}Transfer więźnia z bloku 1138. {43139}{43200}Nic o tym nie wiem.|Muszę to potwierdzić. {43243}{43292}- Wyrwał się!|- Rozgromi nas. {43512}{43539}Uważaj. {43625}{43651}Poszukajmy celi księżniczki. {43651}{43673}Jest! 2187. Idź po nią. {43673}{43715}Ja ich tu przytrzymam. {43732}{43760}Sytuacja opanowana,|wszystko w normie. {43760}{43773}Co się stało? {43773}{43793}Mała awaria broni, {43793}{43817}ale... już po wszystkim... {43817}{43850}U nas wszystko gra. {43850}{43887}- A u was?|- Wysyłamy oddział. {43887}{43920}Odwołać. Odwołać.|Mamy wyciek z reaktora. {43920}{43960}Dajcie nam kilka minut.|Spory wyciek. Niebezpieczny. {43960}{44005}Kto to? Numer operacyjny? {44009}{44080}Rozmowa się nie kleiła.|Będziemy mieli towarzystwo! {44189}{44220}Nie jesteś za niski|jak na szturmowca? {44220}{44249}Ach, kombinezon. {44249}{44271}Jestem Luke Skywalker.|Przybyłem cię uratować. {44271}{44311}- Kto taki?|- Jestem z Benem Kenobim. {44311}{44353}- Z Benem? Gdzie on jest?|- Chodź! {44353}{44393}- On tu jest.|- Obi-Wan Kenobi? {44393}{44427}- Skąd to przypuszczenie?|- Wibracje Mocy. {44427}{44467}Po raz ostatni czułem je|przy moim byłym mistrzu. {44467}{44492}Z pewnością już nie żyje. {44492}{44527}Nie lekceważ Mocy. {44527}{44567}Jedi wyginęli. Ich ogień wygasł. {44567}{44602}Jesteś ostatnim|przeżytkiem ich religii. {44602}{44615}Słucham? {44615}{44656}Alarm w bloku więziennym AA-23. {44656}{44683}Księżniczka? Alarm dla wszystkich. {44683}{44721}Obi-Wan tu jest. A z nim Moc. {44721}{44750}Skoro tak, nie pozwólmy mu uciec. {44750}{44817}Nie planuje ucieczki.|Muszę się z nim zmierzyć. {44878}{44910}Stań za mną! {45007}{45049}Poszli w kierunku cel. {45065}{45095}- Tędy nie da rady.|- Odciąłeś nam drogę ucieczki! {45095}{45146}Wasza Wysokość woli wrócić do celi? {45146}{45168}C-3PO! {45168}{45224}Czy jest inne wyjście z tego tunelu? {45225}{45249}Nie słyszę! {45249}{45284}Wszystkie systemy|wiedzą o waszej obecności. {45284}{45310}Jedyną drogą jest główne wyjście. {45310}{45334}Reszta informacji jest zastrzeżona. {45334}{45363}Otwierać! {45387}{45426}Nie ma innej drogi! {45459}{45483}Nie odeprę ich! {45483}{45518}Też mi ratunek!|Nie przewidziałeś ucieczki? {45518}{45539}On jest od myślenia, kochanie. {45539}{45568}Ja nie... {45568}{45624}- Co robisz?!|- Ktoś musi nas ratować! {45624}{45665}Do zsypu, komandosie! {45718}{45740}Właź! {45740}{45780}Właź, kudłaty ciemniaku!|Mam gdzieś, że śmierdzi! {45780}{45822}Właź tam, bez gadania! {45826}{45863}Wspaniała dziewczyna! {45863}{45909}Mam ochotę ją zabić,|ale zaczyna mi się podobać! {45909}{45938}Właź tam! {46055}{46091}Zsyp na śmieci to wspaniały pomysł. {46091}{46132}Cóż za gama zapachów! {46141}{46164}Wynośmy się stąd! {46164}{46206}- Odsuń się!|- Czekaj! {46256}{46280}To na nic! Zamek magnetyczny! {46280}{46304}Odłóż to! Pozabija nas! {46304}{46349}Panowałem nad sytuacją,|póki nie wpuściłaś nas w ten kanał! {46349}{46379}Lada chwila nas znajdą. {46379}{46416}Mogło być gorzej. {46438}{46451}Jest gorzej. {46451}{46491}- To coś żywego!|- Masz omamy. {46491}{46528}Coś dotknęło mojej nogi! {46528}{46549}Patrzcie! Widzieliście? {46549}{46572}Co? {46775}{46811}Dzieciaku! Luke! {46918}{46936}Złap to. {46936}{46960}Strzelaj! {46960}{47002}- W co?|- W cokolwiek! {47315}{47332}Pomóż mu! {47332}{47358}- Co się stało?!|- Nie wiem! {47358}{47402}Puściło mnie i zniknęło! {47441}{47480}Mam złe przeczucia. {47522}{47577}- Ściany się ruszają!|- Róbcie coś! {47643}{47672}Pomóż mi! {47787}{47814}Czekaj. {47824}{47864}3PO! Zgłoś się, 3PO! {47867}{47882}3PO! {47882}{47923}Gdzie on się podział? {47945}{47988}Przejmij. Znajdźcie go. {47992}{48016}Tam! {48031}{48042}Szaleńcy! {48042}{48075}Uciekli na poziom więzienny,|może zdążycie ich złapać! {48075}{48102}Za mną. {48128}{48165}Zostań na straży. {48190}{48216}Chodź! {48287}{48320}To zamieszanie przeciążyło mu obwody. {48320}{48382}Jeśli pan pozwoli,|zabiorę go na przegląd. {48490}{48525}3PO! Zgłoś się! {48531}{48561}- Wejdź wyżej.|- Nie mogę! {48561}{48594}Gdzie on jest? {48594}{48619}3PO, zgłoś się! {48619}{48643}Nie ma ich! Widać coś się stało. {48643}{48692}Sprawdź, czy ich nie złapali. {48708}{48761}Jedno jest pewne:|Będziemy szczuplejsi. {48761}{48815}- Wdrap się na górę!|- Staram się! {48837}{48896}Dzięki Bogu, nie znaleźli ich!|Ale gdzie są? {48896}{48955}Komunikator?|A niech mnie, wyłączyłem. {48982}{49013}- Jest mistrz tam?|- 3PO? {49013}{49039}- Mieliśmy kłopoty.|- Zamknij się! {49039}{49079}Wyłącz zgniatacze śmieci|na poziomie więziennym! {49079}{49120}Wyłącz zgniatacze śmieci|na poziomie więziennym! {49120}{49147}Wyłącz zgniatacze śmieci|na poziomie więziennym! {49147}{49197}Nie, wyłącz wszystkie! Szybko! {49315}{49335}Świetna robota! {49335}{49360}Posłuchaj! Umierają! {49360}{49381}Niech mnie korozja! Moja wina. {49381}{49414}Spóźniłem się! Biedny mistrz! {49414}{49449}Nic nam nie jest.|Dobrze się spisałeś. {49449}{49479}Otwórz pokrywę w...|Gdzie jesteśmy? {49479}{49507}3263827! {49970}{50007}Nie dopuścimy do głosu bab,|to może się stąd wyrwiemy. {50007}{50035}Ruszamy! {50038}{50060}Dokąd to? {50060}{50088}Usłyszą! {50096}{50134}Chodź tu, tchórzu! {50141}{50170}Nie wiem, kim jesteś, {50170}{50206}ale od tej chwili robisz, co każę. {50206}{50236}Wasza Kultowość, coś wyjaśnię. {50236}{50271}Mam jednego przełożonego.|Jestem nim ja! {50271}{50292}Cud, że jeszcze żyjesz. {50292}{50323}Zabierzcie stąd tę chodzącą wycieraczkę! {50323}{50379}Żadne pieniądze tego nie wynagrodzą! {50448}{50488}Standardowe raporty. {50501}{50563}- Co się dzieje?|- Może kolejne ćwiczenia. {50584}{50605}Widziałeś nowego VT-16? {50605}{50651}Niektórzy mówią, że jest świetny. {50651}{50672}Co to było? {50672}{50714}Nic. Nie przejmuj się. {50752}{50776}- Jest!|- C-3PO, zgłoś się. {50776}{50787}Tak jest. {50787}{50807}- Zagrożenie?|- Na razie nie. {50807}{50850}Jesteśmy naprzeciwko statku. {50850}{50868}A my nad wami. {50868}{50896}Tym przyleciałeś?|Jesteś dzielniejszy, niż myślałam. {50896}{50934}To miłe. Chodźcie. {50952}{50986}To oni. Strzelać. {50986}{51012}- Wracać na statek!|- A ty gdzie?! {51012}{51071}- Jest odważny.|- Co z tego, jak zginie.! {51306}{51346}Chyba pobłądziliśmy. {51376}{51409}Nie ma zamka! {51426}{51440}Chwilę wytrzyma. {51440}{51474}Znajdź tablicę rozdzielczą mostu. {51474}{51522}- Rozwaliłem ją.|- Wejdą tu! {51730}{51760}Potrzymaj. {51906}{51933}Już są! {52035}{52068}Na szczęście. {52111}{52176}Rozdzielili się.|Mogą być na poziomach 5 i 6. {52300}{52333}Gdzie oni są? {52358}{52394}Zamknąć grodzie! {52447}{52484}Otworzyć grodzie! {52656}{52711}Wreszcie się spotykamy,|a ja Czekałem na ciebie, Obi- Wanie. {52711}{52729}Krąg zostaje zamknięty. {52729}{52777}Odchodziłem jako uczeń.|A teraz jestem mistrzem. {52777}{52826}Ale tylko zła, tylko zła... {53001}{53024}Tracisz siły, staruszku... {53024}{53062}Nie zwyciężysz. Jeśli mnie powalisz, {53062}{53125}będę tak potężny,|że to przrośnie twą wyobraźnie... {53170}{53216}Nie ptrzeba było wracać... {53448}{53489}Znów ta sama balanga? {53492}{53515}- Co was zatrzymało?|- Paru starych znajomków. {53515}{53541}- Statek cały?|- Statek czeka. {53541}{53585}Oby stary wyłączył pole. {53707}{53736}Patrzcie! {53757}{53793}Chodź, R2. Idziemy. {53793}{53819}Teraz! {54143}{54185}- Za późno!|- W zamek! {54272}{54315}Biegnij, chłopcze, biegnij! {54326}{54356}Jeśli pole działa,|daleko nie zalecimy! {54356}{54381}Gazu. {54686}{54758}Powstrzymuj ich statki,|a ja załaduję główne działa! {54832}{54888}Nie mogę uwierzyć,|że jego już nie ma. {54888}{54914}Nie mogłeś temu zapobiec. {54914}{54948}To nie koniec. {55105}{55153}Siedzisz, mały? Bądź czujny. {55236}{55259}Są! {55428}{55468}Za szybko nadlatują! {55526}{55580}- Straciliśmy boczne stery!|- To nic. Wytrzyma. {55580}{55620}Kochanie, wytrzymaj. {55821}{55838}Trafiłem go! {55838}{55874}Brawo! Tylko nie szarżuj! {55874}{55906}Jeszcze dwa! {56230}{56268}- Udało się!|- Udało się! {56268}{56320}Pomocy! Topię się! Przez ciebie! {56372}{56389}Uciekli? {56389}{56419}Właśnie skoczyli w nadprzestrzeń. {56419}{56466}Oby nadajnik na ich statku|był dobrze zamocowany. {56466}{56491}Podejmuję straszliwe ryzyko. {56491}{56512}Lepiej, żeby się udało. {56512}{56540}Nie najgorzej jak na ratunek, co? {56540}{56572}Czasami zadziwiam sam siebie. {56572}{56596}To nie było zbyt trudne. {56596}{56640}Pozwolili nam uciec.|Dlatego nam tak łatwo poszło. {56640}{56662}- Łatwo?|- Namierzają nas. {56662}{56692}Na pewno nie ten statek, siostro. {56692}{56719}Dane w R2 są nietknięte. {56719}{56745}Czemu są takie ważne? {56745}{56776}To plany techniczne ich stacji bojowej. {56776}{56811}Może uda nam się znaleźć|jej słaby punkt. {56811}{56845}- To nie koniec.|- Dla mnie tak, siostro. {56845}{56880}Nie służę ani rewolucji, ani tobie. {56880}{56909}Robię to dla pieniędzy. {56909}{56978}Jeśli kochasz wyłącznie|pieniądze, dostaniesz je. {56993}{57013}Prawdziwy z niego najemnik. {57013}{57057}Nie zależy mu na niczym...|ani na nikim. {57057}{57089}Mnie zależy! {57155}{57202}- Co o niej myślisz, Han?|- Staram się nie myśleć. {57202}{57232}To dobrze. {57248}{57287}Ale coś w sobie ma. {57299}{57331}Jak myślisz... czy ona i ja... {57331}{57355}Nie. {57814}{57847}Po Alderaan baliśmy się najgorszego. {57847}{57867}Nie czas na żale. {57867}{57935}Wykorzystaj dane z R2|i opracuj strategię ataku. {58136}{58181}Baza Rebeliantów znajduje się|na księżycu Yavina. {58181}{58221}Wchodzimy na orbitę. {58290}{58312}Stacja bojowa ma zwarte osłony {58312}{58355}i siłę rażenia większą niż|połowa gwiezdnej floty. {58355}{58396}Jej osłony mają odeprzeć|zmasowany atak. {58396}{58466}Ale mały myśliwiec powinien|się przez nie przedrzeć. {58466}{58505}Jednoosobowy myśliwiec|przeciw tej potędze? {58505}{58551}Imperium uznało, że małe|jednostki nie stanowią zagrożenia. {58551}{58581}Inaczej wzmocniliby obronę. {58581}{58614}Analiza dostarczonych|przez księżniczkę planów {58614}{58653}ujawniła słaby punkt stacji. {58653}{58681}Podejście nie będzie łatwe. {58681}{58706}Wpadacie do korytarza, {58706}{58740}by dotrzeć do tego punktu. {58740}{58768}Cel ma tylko dwa metry średnicy. {58768}{58818}To otwór szybu termowentylacyjnego. {58818}{58851}Szyb prowadzi do systemu reaktora. {58851}{58879}Strzał wywoła reakcję łańcuchową, {58879}{58902}która zniszczy stację. {58902}{58938}Ale tylko precyzyjny strzał. {58938}{58971}Osłonę zniszczycie|torpedami protonowymi. {58971}{58993}To niewykonalne. {58993}{59032}Z mojego T-16|trafiałem pustynne szczury. {59032}{59057}Nie mają więcej niż dwa metry. {59057}{59115}Do statków!|I niech Moc będzie z wami! {59171}{59204}Orbitujemy z maksymalną prędkością. {59204}{59242}Baza Rebeliantów|w polu rażenia za 30 minut. {59242}{59269}Ten dzień długo będą pamiętać. {59269}{59345}Dzień śmierci Bena Kenobiego|i dzień zdławienia Rebelii. {59460}{59492}Odebrałeś nagrodę i uciekasz? {59492}{59516}Tak. {59523}{59550}Mam parę starych długów. {59550}{59592}Zresztą mam dość rozumu,|żeby się w to nie pchać. {59592}{59629}Leć z nami. Umiesz walczyć.|Przydałbyś się. {59629}{59660}Rozejrzyj się! {59660}{59688}Wiesz, o co toczy się walka. {59688}{59716}Potrzebują dobrego pilota. {59716}{59742}Po co martwemu nagroda? {59742}{59772}Atak na tę stację to nie akt odwagi. {59772}{59807}To samobójstwo. {59815}{59848}Dbaj o siebie, Han. {59848}{59895}W tym jesteś najlepszy, co? {59922}{59966}Niech Moc będzie z tobą. {60012}{60062}Co się gapisz? Wiem, co robię. {60087}{60125}Piloci do statków. {60199}{60211}Co się dzieje? {60211}{60251}Liczyłem, że jednak zmieni zdanie. {60251}{60296}Kroczy własną ścieżką.|Nie decydujmy za niego. {60296}{60346}Szkoda, że nie ma z nami Bena. {60400}{60430}Otworzyć tunele startowe. {60430}{60474}Tunele startowe otwarte. {60515}{60545}Twój R2 sporo przeszedł.|Chcesz nowego? {60545}{60577}Nigdy! Tyle razem przeszliśmy... {60577}{60604}W porządku? {60604}{60628}To świetnie. {60628}{60662}Złoty szwadron,|przygotować się do startu. {60662}{60709}Trzymaj się. Musisz wrócić. {60711}{60754}Bez ciebie się zanudzę. {61215}{61259}Luke, Moc będzie z tobą. {61365}{61401}Alarm. Zbliża się Gwiazda Śmierci. {61401}{61463}Będziemy w polu rażenia|za około 15 minut. {61564}{61587}- Załogi do raportu.|- Czerwony 10 gotowy. {61587}{61610}- Czerwony 7 gotowy.|- Czerwony 3 gotowy. {61610}{61639}- Czerwony 6 gotowy.|- Czerwony 9 gotowy. {61639}{61660}- Czerwony 2 gotowy.|- Czerwony 11 gotowy. {61660}{61693}Czerwony 5 gotowy. {61693}{61728}Pozycja bojowa! {61755}{61776}Wchodzimy w ich pole. {61776}{61804}Włączyć niwelatory. {61804}{61834}Podwójnie. {61849}{61868}Ale ogromna! {61868}{61912}Nie gadać!|Przyspieszyć! {61927}{61956}- Zaczyna się.|- Tu dowódca Złotych. {61956}{61986}- Odbiór, dowódco Złotych.|- Nakierowujemy się na cel. {61986}{62044}Na pozycji.|Wezmę na siebie ich ogień. {62165}{62237}- Ostry ostrzał, 23 stopnie.|- Nie zmieniaj pozycji. {62273}{62301}Wchodzę. {62333}{62360}Uważaj! {62362}{62415}- Jesteś cały?|- Tak, w porządku. {62442}{62483}Ich statki są tak małe,|że omijają turbolasery! {62483}{62550}Wybijemy ich w walce bezpośredniej.|Załogi do myśliwców. {62550}{62560}Uważaj! {62560}{62589}Ostry ostrzał z prawej. {62589}{62603}Widzę. {62603}{62665}- Wchodzę. Osłaniaj mnie.|- Jestem z tobą. {62701}{62720}Kłopoty. {62720}{62735}- Myśliwce!|- Dam radę. {62735}{62787}- Poderwij!|- Nie, w porządku... {62799}{62862}Baza Rebeliantów|w polu rażenia za 7 minut. {62867}{62917}Luke, zaufaj własnym uczuciom. {62972}{62994}Dowódcy oddziałów. {62994}{63031}Odebraliśmy nowe sygnały.|Zbliżają się myśliwce wroga. {63031}{63048}Nic nie widzę! {63048}{63085}- Skaner!|- Lecą! {63104}{63142}Masz go na ogonie! {63173}{63197}Trafili mnie! {63197}{63242}- Zestrzelili naszego!|- Nie widzę! {63242}{63274}Za dużo ich! {63277}{63302}Lecę! {63419}{63478}Kilka myśliwców odłączyło się|od grupy. {63488}{63519}- Wlatuj. Wlatuj.|- Uważaj na siebie, Luke. {63519}{63564}Masz na ogonie myśliwiec! {63606}{63634}Dostałem!|R2, spróbuj coś zrobić. {63634}{63657}Trzymaj się! {63657}{63684}Co z Czerwonym 5? {63684}{63709}Czerwony 5, gdzie jesteś? {63709}{63743}Nie zgubię go! {63763}{63795}Załatwię go. {63811}{63852}Biggs, gdzie jesteś?! {63898}{63926}- Dzięki, Wedge.|- Piękny strzał, Wedge. {63926}{63965}Schodzimy do ataku. {63976}{64016}Przyjąłem. Do szyku. {64024}{64048}Pozostać w szyku bojowym. {64048}{64083}Cel namierzony. {64135}{64168}Włączyć niwelatory pola. {64168}{64212}Włączyć niwelatory pola. {64247}{64266}Ile mają dział? {64266}{64298}Około 20.|Na powierzchni i na wieżach. {64298}{64348}Gwiazda Śmierci|w polu rażenia za 5 minut. {64348}{64401}Przejść na celowniki komputerowe. {64403}{64430}Gotowe. {64447}{64485}Przerwali ostrzał. {64485}{64519}Ustabilizować tylne niwelatory.|Uwaga na myśliwce. {64519}{64552}Trzy na 2,10. {64557}{64594}Osłaniajcie mnie! {64736}{64763}- Straciłem sterowność!|- Trzymać kurs. {64763}{64799}- Za blisko!|- Trzymać kurs! {64799}{64829}Podchodzę! {64839}{64868}Straciliśmy Tireego i Hutcha. {64868}{64915}- Zrozumiałem.|- Są z tyłu. {64955}{65003}Zagrożenie jest realne.|Przygotować pański statek? {65003}{65033}Ewakuacja? W godzinie tryumfu? {65033}{65064}Przeceniacie ich szanse! {65064}{65092}Baza Rebeliantów|w polu rażenia za 3 minuty. {65092}{65111}Czerwoni, tu dowódca. {65111}{65129}Zbiórka przy 6,1. {65129}{65167}- Tu czerwony 2 leci do ciebie.|- Czerwony 3 gotowy. {65167}{65186}Tu baza 1. {65186}{65214}Pozostaw połowę grupy|w odwodzie do następnego ataku. {65214}{65241}Zrozumiałem.|Luke, weź Czerwonego 2 i 3. {65241}{65284}Na mój sygnał do ataku. {65359}{65391}Zaczyna się. {65417}{65455}Powinniśmy już widzieć cel. {65455}{65490}Uwaga na myśliwce! {65490}{65515}Zakłócenia. Widzisz je? {65515}{65560}- Ani śladu... zaraz! Są!|- Widzę. {65560}{65584}W zasięgu. {65584}{65614}Widzę cel. {65626}{65656}Przytrzymaj ich chwilę. {65656}{65686}Zewrzeć szyk. {65686}{65723}Prawie, prawie... {65799}{65845}- Puść go. Są tuż za mną.|- Tuż, tuż... {65845}{65878}Nie dam rady! {65944}{65974}Odpaliłem! {65996}{66014}- Trafił?|- Nie. {66014}{66035}Pudło! Nie trafił! {66035}{66077}Poszło po powierzchni. {66127}{66144}Jesteśmy nad tobą! {66144}{66174}Przejdź na 0,5, osłonimy cię. {66174}{66204}Straciłem prawy silnik. {66204}{66246}Szykować się do ataku. {66360}{66394}Baza Rebeliantów|w polu rażenia za minutę. {66394}{66410}Biggs, Wedge, zewrzyjmy szyk. {66410}{66446}Idziemy pełną mocą.|Zgubimy ich. {66446}{66467}Dobra, szefie. {66467}{66491}Zdążysz na czas uciec? {66491}{66526}Bułka z masłem. {66584}{66608}Będę cię osłaniał. {66608}{66634}Nie widzę wlotu do szybu. {66634}{66665}A komputer? {66684}{66705}Uwaga! Pełna moc! {66705}{66718}A ta wieża? {66718}{66759}Martw się o myśliwce! {66806}{66861}R2, stabilizator szaleje. Zrób coś! {66935}{66969}Myśliwce, 0,3. {67042}{67082}- Dostałem! Muszę cię zostawić.|- Wracaj! {67082}{67103}Wybacz. {67103}{67139}Pilnować lidera! {67153}{67190}Nie damy im rady! {67216}{67252}R2, zwiększ moc! {67297}{67319}Pospiesz się, Luke. {67319}{67346}Szybko. {67401}{67427}Baza Rebeliantów|w polu rażenia za 30 sekund. {67427}{67458}Mam lidera. {67472}{67508}Trzymaj się, R2. {67642}{67678}Użyj Mocy, Luke. {67694}{67729}Poddaj się jej. {67734}{67760}Emanuje silną Mocą. {67760}{67796}Zaufaj mi, Luke. {67831}{67850}Wyłączył komputer. {67850}{67872}Luke, co się stało? {67872}{67917}Nic. Wszystko w porządku. {68028}{68059}Straciłem R2! {68059}{68081}Gwiazda Śmierci minęła planetę. {68081}{68115}Gwiazda Śmierci minęła planetę. {68115}{68132}Baza w polu rażenia. {68132}{68158}Ognia, kiedy będziecie gotowi. {68158}{68192}Zapłon główny. {68312}{68343}Mam cię. {68351}{68374}Ale co to? {68389}{68416}Uważaj. {68466}{68512}Droga wolna, malcze.|Wal i wracaj! {68563}{68590}Czekać. {68606}{68633}Czekać. {68728}{68762}Strzał jeden na milion! {68762}{68818}Pamiętaj, Moc będzie z tobą, zawsze. {69061}{69080}Wiedziałem, że wrócisz! {69080}{69105}Też chcę przejść do historii! {69105}{69146}Więc nie tylko pieniądze? {69146}{69177}R2! Słyszysz mnie? {69177}{69207}Powiedz coś! Naprawi go pan? {69207}{69240}- Zaraz się nim zajmiemy.|- Ocalcie go! {69240}{69270}Chętnie zostanę dawcą części. {69270}{69308}Nic mu nie będzie.